Party City merchandise/accessories
Acessories are sold in Party City stores and online. Hair Acessories Skullette Mini Top Hat *'Line:' skulleteminihatmodel.PNG|Preview (model) skullete mini hat.PNG|Top Hat Clip ' '''Hat Acessories *'Release: 2011/2012 *'''SKU Number: 482341 "Be frighteningly fabulous like the Monster High girls with this Skullette Mini Top Hat Clip! This stuffed mini top hat features a pink bow with a zipper detail, polka dot ribbon, and satin ribbon tails. A Monster High Skullette charm adds the finishing touch to this fashionable mini top hat, while an attached clip lets you secure directly to your hair. Recommended for ages 4 and up." The stuffed top hat is small in size. The hat is attached to a small black hair band. Polka Dot material is stitched around the hat. On one side their is a small pink zipper bow with black ribbon tails. The button in the middle of the bows and ribbons is the skullette design. This accesory is worn with the Tutu Outfit, which you can see on the costume page. Basic Draculaura Wig * partycitydraculaurawig.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Wigs *'Release: '2010/2011 *'SKU Number: 450171 "Look super cute at Monster High in our Draculaura Wig! Monster High Draculaura Wig features jet black hair with deep pink highlights, a long straight bangs cut in front, and waist-length pigtails tied just below the ears. Wig cap recommended for best results (sold separately). Draculaura Wig is made of 100% synthetic fiber." (Party City Website) The Draculaura wig is made from synthetic fibres. The hair piece is designed to look like Draculaura's long black hair in pig tails. The wig also has bright pink streaks and a fringe in the front. Draculaura's wig goes with the Basic Draculaura Costume. Basic Frankie Stein Wig * Partycityfrankiewig.PNG|Preview (on model) Line: 'Wigs *'Release: '2010/2011 *'SKU Number: 450170 "Rock the halls of Monster High in this Frankie Stein Wig! Monster High Frankie Stein Wig features trademark alternating white-silver and black streaked hair pulled back high from the forehead and extending down to the waist. Wig cap recommended for best results (sold separately). Frankie Stein Wig is made of 100% synthetic fiber." Frankie's wig is mid length black and white hair piece. The front part is styled into a quiff. The wig is made from synthetic fibres. This wig goes with the Basic Frankie Stein Costume. Ghoul's Rule Draculaura Wig * MHPartuCityGhoulsRuleDraculauraWig.PNG|Draculaura's Wig Line: 'Supreme Wigs *'Release: '2012 *'SKU Number: 482330 "1,600 years old and not a single grey hair! Our Monster High Draculaura Wig makes you over into the vegan vampire with a mass of voluminous black and pink curls. Bangs curl gently across the forehead, and hot pink streaks run through the shoulder-length hair. Supreme Monster High Draculaura Wig is 100% synthetic fiber. Cool styling tools and wig cap recommended (both sold separately)." Draculaura's wig is styled to look like her Ghoul's Rule hair style. Her wig is shorter and it is made up of thick black synthetic curls. The fringe is streaked with bright pink. On one side of the wig, there is a mass of pink and black curls. This wig is designed to go with the Ghoul's Rule Draculaura Costume. '' Ghoul's Rule Frankie Stein Wig * ghoulsrulefrankiewigpartycity.PNG|Preview (on model) '''Line: '''Supreme' Wigs *'Release: '''2012 *'SKU Number: 482329 "Don this Monster High Frankie Stein Wig and take Watzit out for a walk! Our Frankie Stein Wig for kids is a mass of voluminous black and white curls. Bangs curl gently across the forehead, and white-grey streaks run through the shoulder-length hair. Monster High Frankie Stein Wig is 100% synthetic. Cool styling tools and wig cap recommended (both sold separately)." The Ghoul's Rule Frankie wig is perfect for halloween. The hair piece is made up of dark black and white curls and it is styled similarly to an afro. This wig is designed to go with the Ghoul's Rule Frankie Costume. Hair Extensions Skullette Tiara Face Acessories Freaky Mask Skullette Mask Neck and Wrist Acessories Skullette Fashion Scarf Skullette Pendant Necklace Skullette Braclet Set Hand Acessories Skullette Fashion Purse Skullette Ring Skullette Fingerless Gloves Fingerless Gloves Bottom and Leg Acessories Blue Tutu Metallic Tutu Pink Tutu Faux Fur Leg Warmers Skullette Ankle Socks Striped Knee Socks Knee Socks Frankie Stein Tights Leg Warmers Footless Tights Category:Merchandise